Keitaro's Rumble Rose
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot Drabble in which Keitaro's luck finally turns around as he gets a girlfriend who turns out to be the Zero Fighter. Keitaro Urashima/Reiko Hinomoto.


**A Love Hina story has been on my possible to do list for a long while. I first learned of it thanks to the reality ensues page on tv tropes which led me to an Alternate Keitaro Urashima which led me to finding out about the series. I have two DVDs and I plan on looking at the Manga at some point. I have looked up info of the series and read fanfiction of it.**

 **Reiko is my fave fighter from Rumble Roses (I have XX on the 360 though I am not very good at it] and an interview cutscene on YouTube said her type is the smart but shy type with glasses which sounds a bit like Keitaro (not so much the shy part) so I thought I would give this a try.**

Keitaro Urashima never thought he would Lady Luck would ever be on his side, not being able to pass his entrance exam for Tokyo U multiple times and ending up as the manager for the Inn his grandmother owned where he would end up getting into unfortunate accidents with the female tenants of the inn.

One day he was sent flying to an ice cream shop and landed on a table. He saw to his horror he ended up spilling ice cream on the shirt of a short brown haired girl his age. He tried to apologise but stammered it out causing the girl to giggle. She told him to forget about it and said she would treat him motioning the seat next to her which he took hesitantly.

She introduced herself as Reiko Hinomoto and Keitaro introduced himself, Reiko seemed impressed that he was a hopeful for Tokyo U not even making fun of him for being a Ronin and her attitude not changing when he told her he had yet to make it.

After some time Reiko left with her giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying they can come back the next day during midday. The next few days he had been on the outings with Reiko making excuses for the tenants which made them a bit suspicious.

It was four days later when Keitaro asked her if it was dates they were going on, Reiko asked "do you have a girlfriend and if not do you want these to be dates?" Keitaro only blushed with Reiko giggling telling him that she found cute shy smart guys her type.

Only when he got back did it occur to him he now had a girlfriend.

It was that night he saw Kitsune and Naru watching Rumble Roses wrestling live on TV. He paused and joined them on the couch when he heard the ring announcer announced one of the fighters as the Zero Fighter, Reiko Hinomoto. He saw the very girl he had kissed enter wearing a white hooded robe she took off as she dashed to the ring in her revealing red and black wrestling gear as her theme song 'Rising Sun' played out.

Keitaro felt like a total idiot for not recognising the name, Reiko Hinomoto a top superstar at Rumble Roses and daughter of the legendary women's wrestler Namikaze Rose! He watched as Reiko fought her opponent Candy Cane and winning after the Angel Dive which was followed by the pin that initiated a three count.

Reiko had afterwards went to the camera and blew a kiss to it and Keitaro felt like it was directed to him.

"You seriously didn't realise I was the Rumble Roses superstar?" asked Reiko amused on the cell phone when Keitaro quietly phoned her (having exchanged numbers before) in his room after the event was done. "I knew it had not come up but I thought you had realised who I was, still now you know you want to come to the gym this weekend and I can show you some moves?" Reiko asked and Keitaro stammered out a yes.

It was only after they hanged up did Keitaro realise what he had just agreed to.

That Saturday Keitaro was now at a gym that Reiko had booked for them and was in the middle of a wrestling ring in shirts and a shirt. He was staring at the corridor which led to the women's locker room and saw Reiko in her red wrestling gear and white cloak. Obviously wanting to replicate her normal wrestling entrance she took off her hood and ran to the ring.

Keitaro stared at her in the wrestling gear that showed her arms, legs and midriff nervously not sure if he can believe that the beautiful and fight young woman in front of him was his girlfriend. He then tripped and accidently hit his head onto Reiko's cleavage which made her giggle as she helped him back on his feet.

A new occurrence for him, one of his accidents not causing him to get pummelled, he was going to get pummelled but for once it was not his unfortunate luck that was the cause.

"Come on Keitaro, I know you can reverse one of my moves. After we are done you will feel physically better..." Reiko told him as he was lying down and she was going up the turnbuckle for the Angel Dive. Keitaro wanted to remind her that he was a scholar and she was a trained wrestler so he didn't think he had the chance to gain the upper edge unless due to dumb luck.

Keitaro felt this was different from the usual attacks from the tenants he faced, it was for training and Reiko was taking it easy on him. Maybe Reiko may not be the promise girl but at the moment he didn't care.

Unknown to Keitaro, Kitsune was hiding and watching. Having sneaked in after finding and following Reiko Hinomoto once she managed to spot her walking to the gym. She heard news of the Zero Fighter being seen with a possible boyfriend and the paparazzi wanted details on the guy. Kitsune thought she could find it out but would never believe it was her inn manager.

Kitsune smirked as she took pictures and sent them to Naru.

At the Inn Naru was staring at the pictures that Kitsune had sent them in disbelief. That idiot had a girlfriend and he didn't tell them? Wait until she gets her hands on...

Wait a minute...

If Keitaro had a girlfriend then she might have want to fight back if she saw them wailing on Keitaro. She would not find it a big deal if it wasn't for the fact that this girlfriend was a professionally trained wrestler and the daughter of a wrestling legend.

Naru considered herself a tough and strong girl but she was also a smart one so she was more than smart enough to realise her against Reiko Hinomoto only had one outcome.

Naru then nervously faced the other girls and Haruka who was talking to them and said "girls... I think we should leave Keitaro alone for the time being... even if we see him with a short haired girl..."

All the heads turned to look at Naru as if she had lost her mind; Haruka was curious, Shinobu looked worried and a bit relieved and as for Motoko...

She wanted to say something but Naru gave her a look that told her to be quiet and to trust her on this and the samurai girl decided to drop the matter for the moment...


End file.
